1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a multipurpose retractable leveling device and more particularly pertains to providing a leveling device that can be used for other purposes with a multipurpose retractable leveling device.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of extendable levels is known in the prior art. More specifically, extendable levels heretofore devised and utilized for the purpose of determining a level surface are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
By way of example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,433,011 to Scarborough et al.; U.S. Pat. No. 4,894,925 to Langmaid; U.S. Pat. No. 4,607,437 to McSlorley, Sr. et al.; U.S. Pat. No. 4,130,943 to Talbot; U.S. Pat. No. 5,412,875 to Hilderbrandt; and U.S. Pat. No. 4,862,595 to Drumright.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objective and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not describe a multipurpose retractable leveling device for providing a leveling device that can be used for other purposes.
In this respect, the multipurpose retractable leveling device according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in doing so provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of providing a leveling device that can be used for other purposes.
Therefore, it can be appreciated that there exists a continuing need for new and improved multipurpose retractable leveling device which can be used for providing a leveling device that can be used for other purposes. In this regard, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.